Black Umbrella
by Ri Yong Kim
Summary: Ada Mitos yang mengatakan jangan menggunakan payung warna hitam pada malam hari bila sedang hujan, bila kau tak ingin melihat sosok mengerikan tanpa kepala
1. Chapter 1

**Black Umbrella**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Mystery Mungkin**

**Cast: Super Junior **

**Warning: Typos, Abal, aneh, geje, ooc**

**Summary: Ada Mitos yang mengatakan jangan menggunakan payung warna hitam pada malam hari bila sedang hujan, bila kau tak ingin melihat sosok mengerikan tanpa kepala.**

* * *

_Hyung kau tau tentang mitos payung hitam?_

_Mwo? Mitos apaan tuh?_

_Hahahaha Mitos yang aneh_

_Konyol ah…._

_Serius Hyung…..aku tak bercanda_

_Ani aku tak pernah dengar_

_Memangnya ada?_

_Ada hyung…_

_Memang bagaimana bisa ada tentang mitos itu?_

_Molla…hanya saja mitos itu mengatakan jangan memakai payung hitam pada malam hari bila sedang hujan_

_Memang kenapa? _

_Iya lah malam hari pake paying item pas ujan lagi…gak keliatan_

_Plak _

_Paboo… kau nae dongsaeng_

_Appooo hyung…..aku seriusss_

_Memang kenapa?_

_Katanya bila memakai paying hitam saat malam hari dan hujan sedang turun, kau akan bertemu dengan mahluk tanpa kepala yang akan meminta kepalamu sebagai pengganti kepalanya dia_

_Haisss… jangan bercanda deh_

_Ah omong kosong….yang seperti itu tak ada_

_Mmmm…menarik, bagaimana kalau kita coba? _

_Andweeeeee…kepalaku terlalu berharga hyung_

_Ne…kepalaku juga hyung_

_Hiiiiii….Tidaaakkkkk…..jangan kepalakuuuuu_

_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Si….siapa….kau?_

_Aku? Kalian tak mengenaliku?_

_Hiks….hiks….jahat_

_Kami memang tidak mengenalimu, karena kau tidak memiliki kepala. Apa maumu?_

_Balas dendam_

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa? Hah? Kalian bilang kenapa? _

_1 bulan yang lalu, Mokpo masih tidak ingatkah?_

_MWO? KAU?_

_Ne… aku_

_Sekarang terima pembalsanku_

Author Curcol:

Hola halo Ri bawa FF geje lagi huh, satu blm selesai dh keluar lagi mianhe karena di otak isinya ingin di keluarkan jadilah begini, genrenya masih bingung mystery dan apa bisa di bantu readers?

Mohon Reviewmnya ne gomawa :)


	2. Chapter 2

Seoul malam hari terasa dingin karena hujan yang tak berhenti sejak tadi, seorang namja berlari - lari di bawah lindungan payung ingin lekas sampai di rumah, tampak dari arah berlawanan sesosok manusia berjalan tanpa menggenakan payung, sang namja yang melihatnya merasa heran, kenapa? karena hujan sangat deras tetapi orang tersebut tidak memakai payung, jarak mereka semakin dekat dan jarak mereka tinggal 2 cm, sang namja membelakan mata dan berteriak.

"Tidaaaakkkkkkkk..."

**Black Umbrella**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Mystery Mungkin**

**Cast: Super Junior **

**Warning: Typos, Abal, aneh, geje, ooc**

**Summary: Ada Mitos yang mengatakan jangan menggunakan payung warna hitam pada malam hari bila sedang hujan, bila kau tak ingin melihat sosok mengerikan tanpa kepala.**

* * *

Siang hari dorm super junior tampak namja - namja tampan bersuara indah, mereka sedang bersantai di ruang tv sedang menonton sebuah berita kriminal. sang namja manis pun mulai bersuara._  
_

"Sepertinya akhir - akhir ini sering sekali berita kematian ne?"

"Ne kau benar Wookie... sepertinya orang - orang sudah tidak takut masuk penjara." Jawab Sungmin

"Ummm... tapi yang aku dengar bukan pembunuhan hyung, seperti mitos"

"Mitos?" tanya Leeteuk

"Mitos... hahaha jangan bercanda ah gak lucu" Kata Yesung

"Siapa yang bercanda juga orang serius kok Sungie Hyung, Ne, Teuki Hyung Mitos"

"Mitos tentang apa Kyunnie" tanya Sungmin

"Hyung kau tau tentang mitos payung hitam?"

"Mwo? Mitos apaan tuh?" Tanya Kibum

"Hahahaha Mitos yang aneh" Kata Heechul

"Konyol ah…gak ada tuh mitos kaya gitu" kata Siwon

"Serius Hyung…..aku tak bercanda"

"Ani aku tak pernah dengar" Kata Heechul

"Memangnya ada? Mitos seperti itu? baru dengar tuh" kata Eunhyuk

"Ada hyungdell… malah katanya mitos ini baru 1 bulan ini beredar"

"1 bulan ini..." kata Shindong

"Ah...Mana mungkin sih, kejadian itu Shindong " Kata Hankyung

"Tapi Hankyung hyung..." Jawab Shindong

"Sudahlah kejadian itu dan Mitos berbeda, kebetulan ajah kali kejadianya baru 1 bulan" Kata Teuki

"Ne, Hyung..." Jawab Shindong

"Memang bagaimana bisa ada tentang mitos itu?" Tanya Kibum

"Molla…hanya saja mitos itu mengatakan jangan memakai payung hitam pada malam hari bila sedang hujan"

"Memang kenapa" Tanya Sungmin

"Iya lah malam hari pake payung item pas ujan lagi…gak keliatan, pabooo ne orang yang nyebarin berita" kata Donghae

Plak

"Paboo… kau nae dongsaeng" Kata Heechul

"Appooo hyung…..sakitttttt, aku kan berkata benar hyung" Jawab Donghae

"Hyungdell, aku seriusss..."

"Memang kenapa Kyu?" Tanya Hankyung

"Katanya bila memakai payung hitam saat malam hari dan hujan sedang turun, kau akan bertemu dengan mahluk tanpa kepala yang akan meminta kepalamu sebagai pengganti kepalanya dia"

"Haisss… jangan bercanda deh kau Kyu" Kata Leeteuk

"Ah omong kosong….yang seperti itu tak ada" Kata Siwon

"Ne, Cuman orang iseng tak ada kerjaan menyebarkan gosip tak benar" Kata Yesung

"Tapi korban - korban pembunuhan yang kita lihat tadi persis sama seperti mitos itu hyung, kepalanya tak ada hanya badan dan payung hitam yang berada di sana"

"Bisa saja kan itu kebetulan Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin

"Lagian kalau mitos itu benar, buat apa kepala? cukup 1 kepala saja kan? kenapa mesti banyak kepala? buat koleksi emangnya? atau buat pamer _aku punya kepala baru loh"_ jawab Yesung sambil memeragakanya.

"Haissss...Hyung ini gak bisa serius apa, yah aku tak tau mungkin ajah dia mengoleksi, tapi seperti itu kejadiaanya, kebetulan gimana Mini Hyung? masa ada kebetulan pembunuhnya ngincar semua kepala sih"

"Molla, Bisa jadi kan?" Kata Heechul

"Mmmm…menarik, bagaimana kalau kita coba mencari tau Hyungdell?" tanya Kibum?

"Andweeeeee…kepalaku terlalu berharga Bummie -ah" Kata Donghae

"Ne…kepalaku juga Bummie, nanti para jewel takut melihat diriku yang tampan ini tanpa kepala" Kata Eunhyuk

PLETAK

"Apppooooo... Sakit Hyung..."

"Paboooo... Baiklah, sepertinya menarik, kita selidiki saja, mumpung Super junior sedang tak ada Job kan?" Tanya Teuki

"Ne, Teuki Hyung"

"Tapi..."

"Wae, Shindong?" Tanya Kangin

"Aniya Hyung... aku merasa, kasus ini ada sangkut pautnya sama kejadian 1 bulan lalu"

"Sudah...jangan di bahas lagi, kasus itu sudah di tutup dan bukan kita yang salah, dan lagi... pasti tak ada sangkut paut antara mitos dan kejadian itu" jawab Teuki

"Ne... Hyung"

"Yasudah... kita bubar, Kyu dan Kibum kau cari tau tentang Mitos itu, apa yang perlu kita ketahui."

"Ne Teuki Hyung" Jawab Kibum"

"Siap Hyung"

"Yasudah bubar kalo begitu"

Author Curcol:

Hyaaaaaa Mianhe geje dan lama update, Laptop Ri kena Virus dan semua data - datanya ilang hiks...hiks... Jika ini cerita geje dan aneh mohon maaf karena Ri bener2x lupa ceritanya gimana. dan mian kalo pendek, next chapt janji panjang tapi gak janji update cepet karena ri harus nyusun lagi dari awal dan gomawa yang sudah review.

mau balas review dulu dari:

Gyurievil: ne cingu ini Kyuppa main castnya, horor and mystery sepertinya bakal begitu.

ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu: udh lanjut cingu

Nisanisut: Ummmm di tampung dulu ne cingu, soalnya aku blm pernah buat kyusung dan lagi kalo cerita kaya gini biasa individual sih hehe

Yefah KyuminShippClouds: udh lanjut kok

Hanum Sal : Ne dh lanjut cingu

hye99: Umm... kalo horor mystery gak ada yg mati gak seru cingu heheh, gak tau juga sih nantinya gmana soalnya dataku ilang hiks bisa ajah berubah, Kyumin? di tampung dulu ne

Arum Junnie: Udh lanjut kok cingu

Mohon Reviewmnya ne gomawa :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Umbrella**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Mystery Mungkin**

**Cast: Super Junior **

**Warning: Typos, Abal, aneh, geje, ooc**

**Summary: Ada Mitos yang mengatakan jangan menggunakan payung warna hitam pada malam hari bila sedang hujan, bila kau tak ingin melihat sosok mengerikan tanpa kepala.**

* * *

**Shindong POV**

Mitos itu membuatku Khawatir, entah perasaan tak enak apa yang melandaku tapi aku merasa ini hal yang sangat berbahaya harus di waspadai, aku tak ingin mitos itu menimpa salah satu keluargaku super junior, tapi entah lah aku bingung, aku merasa kejadian itu dan mitos itu sama, anehnya hanya satu kejadian itu terjadi di mokpo dan mitos itu di seoul, aku harus berjaga - jaga dan mencari tau.

**Shindong POV End**

**Author POV**

2 hari setelah Leeteuk sang leader meminta Kibum dan Kyuhyun mencari tau fakta mengenai mitos tersebut.

"Kyu, Bummie... apakah kalian sudah dapat info mengenai mitos tersebut?"

"Ne Hyung, Malah banyak sekali" jawab Kimbum dengan semangat, sementara Kyu hanya diam

"Oh ya apa saja yang kau dapat Bummie?"

"Mitos itu tak cuman di malam hari saja hyung, siang dan pagi mahluk itu bisa menampakan sosoknya, bila hari hujan, dan lagi korbanya adalah namja tak pernah ada yeoja dan semuanya pasti memakai payung hitam."

"Ne... ada lagi?" Tanya Teuki

"Korbanya namja? adakah alasanya Bummie?" tanya Siwon

"Entahlah Hyung, di sini tak di sebutkan alasanya, hanya memberitahukan bahwa sosok itu seorang namja"

"Oh... begitu... apakah mahluk itu gay Bummie, sehingga dia mencari korban Namja?"

PLETAK

"Apooooo Hyung sakit"

"Pabooooo, Donghae-ah...bisakah kau tidak bercanda, seriuslah... ini tak lucu" maki Heechul kepada Donghae

"Aku kan hanya bertanya Hyung, sapa tau sosok itu sebelumnya adalah namja yang di siksa oleh kekasih namjanya lalu di bunuh mati mangkanya dia hanya mengincar para namja"

"Bisa jadi sih hyung..."

"Apa ada hal lainnya bummie? mungkin pendapat masyarakat? atau ciri - ciri mahluk itu" Tanya Siwon

"Aku sih tidak dapat Hyung, Mungkin Kyu menemukanya"

"Eng... aku tak menemukan hal lain selain yang Kibum hyung katakan hyung"

"Oke... besok kita mulai penyelidikan kita bagaimana?"

"baiklah hyung"

"Hyung..."

"Ne, Kanginie?"

"Biarkan aku yang mencoba pertama hyung"

"Tapi Kangin hyung?"

"Aku tak masalah jadi kelinci percobaan, bila nyawaku yang melayang aku tak masalah asal jangan kalian, nyawa kalian terlalu berharga..."

"Tak ada yang mati Kangin, kau ataupun kita, kita pasti slamat, jangan berkata aneh - aneh deh" kata Yesung

"Ne, hyung..."

"Yasudah kaua kau mau yang pertama Kanginie, kita bubar dan kau beristirahatlah"

"Ne Hyung"

setelah itu semua member meninggalkan ruang tengah yang tadi di pakai oleh mereka untuk kumpul, hanya menyisahkan Shindong dan menatap Kyu curiga, sementara yang di tatap tak menyadarinya. hingga.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami Kyu?"

"Hyung...Shindong Hyung... kau masih di sini?"

"Ne...sekarang jawab aku"

"Tak ada Hyung"

"Jangan bohong Kyu, kau memang evil tapi tak pandai berbohong"

"Hah... aku menemukan kejangalan - kejanggalan hyung"

"Maksud mu?"

"Kasus itu dan mitos itu, semua mengarah pada satu titik yang sama, seperti kekhawatiranmu Hyung"

"Kyu.,...astaga kenapa tidak kau ceritakan? kau membahyakan Kangin Hyung Kyu"

"Aku ingin hyung, tapi kau tau sendiri mereka tak akan percaya hyung... dan lagi, aku belum yakin hyung"

"Haissss... kenapa mesti begini sih, kasus itu apakah kau mengingatnya?"

"Ne, hyung sangat jelas, dan aku yakin member lain pun begitu"

"Hyung punya firasat buruk Kyu"

"Ne...Hyung aku juga"

"Yasudah Kajja Kyu...tapi kau harus mencari tau lebih detil lagi ne?"

"Ne...Hyung..."

setelah itu Mereka meninggalkan ruang tengah, tanpa menyadari seseorang mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

_kejadian itu salahku, aku yang akan mepertanggung jawabkanya, dan bila aku harus mati untuk menebus semua ini? aku bersedia asal kalian selamat. aku sayang kalian semua_

Author Curcol:

Heloooo helllooooo ri update ne umm...Mianhe kalo geje tambah parah, ne udh ngarang baget jauh banget dari yang aku rencanain kemaren hiks10x gara - gara virus jadinya ilang deh semua file ku hiks10x sedih... bila tidak memuaskan mianhe jeongmal mianhe lanjut ato gak neh? dan sepertinya pendek lagi, karena itu yang ada di otak ri saat ini heheh

mau balas review dulu dari:

JojoHye-Xung: woh...gomawa cingu dh mau baca dan reviwe hehe ini udh aku lanjut kok

MinKyuWookie: iya mokpo tapi bukan hae oppa, hae oppa tetep member suju, seremnya belom cingu

Mohon Reviewmnya ne gomawa :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Umbrella**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Mystery Mungkin**

**Cast: Super Junior **

**Warning: Typos, Abal, aneh, geje, ooc**

**Summary: Ada Mitos yang mengatakan jangan menggunakan payung warna hitam pada malam hari bila sedang hujan, bila kau tak ingin melihat sosok mengerikan tanpa kepala.**

* * *

Keesokan harinya di dorm super junior, tampak Kangin yang sudah bersiap - siap, dan tak berapa lama member lain pun pada berkumpul. Leeteuk pun berkata

"Kanginie apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Siap - siap Hyung"

"Hyung, tapi cuaca sangat cerah, dan mahluk itu tak akan menampakan dirinya bila tak hujan"

"Hehehe...iya benar juga yah katamu Bummie. tapi kata ramalan cuaca hari ini akan hujan deras"

"ramalan cuaca kan manusia hyung,yang berkehendak kan Tuhan"

"Iya...wonnie"

"Hujan,1 bulan lalu, Mitos, Mokpo...eeemmmm"

"Ada apa Kyu?"

"Aniya Hyung hehe..."

tak berapa lama hujan pun turun dan Kangin pun berkata.

"Hah...benarkan Hujan, kalau begitu aku siap - siap"

"Ne, Hyung selamat berjuang" jawab ryewook

Kangin bersiap - siap di bantu oleh member lain, hanya ada 1 orang yang tidak membantu, dia sedang berpikir apakah dia akan diam saja atau? dia yang mengantikan Kangin karena dia yang salah. akhirnya dengan segala tekat diapun berkata.

"Kangin...biar aku saja yang menggantikanmu"

"Mwo?"

"Sungie? kenapa tiba - tiba"

"Aniya hyung...mungkin Kangin lebih dibutuhkan nanti dari pada aku"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah sini peralatanya, aku yang pertama jadi sukarelawan"

"Baiklah...bila itu maumu"

sementara Kyu dan Shindong saling menatap, hingga semua persiapan telah selesai dan Yesung keluar dengan payung hitamnya. Kyu pun berbicara.

"Hyung...kita harus awasi Yesung hyung"

"Wae Kyu?" Tanya Heechul

"Mahluk itu tak ada Kyu tenang lah" kata Siwon

"Mahluk itu nyata dan dia mengicar kita hyung mokpo 1 bulan lalu itu nyata"

"MWO?"

"Jangan bercanda kau Kyu" Kata Heechul dengan nada marah

"Kyu tak bercanda Heechul hyung...katakan Kyu, semua yang kau tau" kata Shindong

"Kejadian itu dan Mitos itu sama hyung mengarah pada 1 titik yang sama"

"Maksudmu Kyu"

"Mitos itu nyata dan terjadi 1 bulan saat kejadian itu terjadi, aku mencari tau detilnya dan dia mengincar kita, dia ingin balas dendam Hyung"

"Sungie... Kajja kita kejar Sungie aku tak mau dongsaengku kenapa - napa"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku hubungi manager Hyung saja"

"Ne, Shindong...secepatnya kalau bisa"

"Ne Hyung..."

setelah itu mereka semua buru - buru lari mengejar Yesung yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Hujan yang semakin deras membuat mereka terhambat, karena genangan air dimana - mana, dan tampak dari jauh sosok yang mereka harapkan muncul mendekati Yesung, tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin berlari menerbos hujan. saat mahluk itu ingin mengambil kepala Yesung, Sungmin datang menghadang dan mahluk itu memutuskan kepalanya dengan celurit, dan teriakan terdengar dari mulut Yesung.

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKK...Mini..."

Author Curcol:

Ri update chapt ini dengan tidak pd Hiks10x berasa aneh dan geje banget huhuhuh mianhe kalo dipotong dan pendek lagi abisnya Ri bingung heheh mianhe kalo Sungmin yang mati lanjut atao gak ne? aku teserah sama readers saja heheh

mau balas review dulu dari:

Yefah KyuminShippClouds: mirip yah cingu? emmm aq gak tau soalnya gak nonton mini drama suju yg horor itu takut hehehe...iy udh aq lanjut kok

JojoHye-Xung: next chapt kejawab cingu hehehe, bukan kangin Yesung oppa cingu hehe

ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu : errr di tampung dulu idenya cingu hehe, sayang kalo gak mati gak seru cingu mianhe

Gyurievil : heheh iy cingu gomawa dh review

DesvianaDewi12: ada cingu 1 ajah gak tega ngebantai semuanya hehe

Rainy: hahahah peluk gulingnya cingu biar gak takut, ini dh di jawab siapa yang mancing hehehe

Mohon Reviewmnya ne gomawa :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Black Umbrella**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Mystery Mungkin**

**Cast: Super Junior **

**Warning: Typos, Abal, aneh, geje, ooc, OC**

**Summary: Ada Mitos yang mengatakan jangan menggunakan payung warna hitam pada malam hari bila sedang hujan, bila kau tak ingin melihat sosok mengerikan tanpa kepala.**

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

_"TIDAAAKKKKKK...Mini..."_

**Chapter 4**

"Ah...S***t, salah target, tapi tak apa - apa karena kalian semua akan mati juga kok" Kata sosok itu

"Siapa Kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Kangin yang masih stengah syok

"Aku? Kalian tak mengenaliku?"

"Eng... aniya" jawab Hankyung ragu - ragu

"Hiks….hiks….jahat...padahal kalian yang telah membuatku begini"

"Mwo? Kami memang tidak mengenalimu, karena kau tidak memiliki kepala. Apa maumu?" Tanya Hae

"Balas dendam" Kata Sosok itu

"Yah, itu salahku, biarkan aku yang mati mereka tak bersalah" kata Yesung setelah kembali sadar

"Sungiee...jangan..."

"Aniy, Teuki Hyung semua itu salahku, aku yang menyebabkanya"

"Hahaha...bagus kau sadar, sekarang bersiaplah"

saat sosok itu mengarahkan celuritnya ke arah Yesung tiba - tiba ada sebuah teriakan.

"Kim Leon Berhentiiiiiiii...jangan kau bunuh dia"

"Hyung, Kim Rehan Hyung?"

"Ne, saeng ini hyung... jangan kau lakukan itu, mereka tidak bersalah"

sementara sosok itu bercakap - cakap, member lain mendekati Shindong dan bertanya

"Hyung...siapa dia? sepertinya tadi kau bilang akan menghubungi manager hyung?" tanya Wookie

"Ne, dia saksi sebenarnya, kejadian ini hanya salah paham dan dia saksinya, aku memang menghubungi manager hyung dan manager hyung membawaku kepadanya, mianhe telat"

"Oooo... iya hyung telat, tapi setidaknya tak ada lagi yang jadi korban, aku tak bisa membayangkanya lagi hyung kalau ada yang mati lagi" kata Hae

Kembali kepada 2 sosok yang sedang bercakap - cakap tadi.

"Hentikan saeng, mereka tak bersalah... kau tak seharusnya membuat ke hebohan seperti ini"

"Tapi hyung...mereka yang membunuhku"

"Tidak...mereka hanya ada di tempat, dan waktu yang salah saat kau mati saeng, tidak ingatkah kau?"

"Andweeee...hyung... tidakkk mungkin"

"Tapi itu kenyataanya..."

setelah itu Kim Rehan membalikan badanya menghadap para member suju, dia berjongkok dan mendekati badan Sungmin yang terbujur kaku dengan darah dimana - mana dan berkata.

"Mianhe...bila ada korban, sebenarnya bukan salah kalian itu semua kecelakaan"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Heechul

"Aku akan menceritakanya"

**Flashback On**

_kami adalah orang buangan, appa dan umma kami menjual kami ke pelelangan manusia, aku di beli oleh bos mafia dan di pisahkan dengan adikku, adikku di beli oleh rumah bordir khusus gay dan jadi pelacur di tanpa kepala yang kalian tabrak saat itu adalah adikku yang mencoba melarikan diri dari tempat pelacuran, bagaimana aku tau, aku selalu mengawasinya setiap saat aku bersyukur bos mafia yang membeliku sangat baik, sebenarnya saat itu aku ingin membeli adiku dan membawanya kepadaku, sayangnya saat aku menemukanya hanya kepalanya saja, entah badanya dimana, aku mencoba mencari tubuhnya, hingga melihat seseorang membawa tubuh adikku dan melemparnya ketengah jalan, dan saat itu kalian lewat. dan yah bisa dia duga kalo kalian yang membunuhnya dan memisahkan kepala dan tubuhnya, karena orang yang membunuhnya memakai topeng_

**Flashback OFF**

"begitu ceritanya, aku meminta maaf kepada kalian semua, atas sikap saengku..."

"Ne... gomawa menceritakan kebenaranya, Kalau boleh tau kenapa tidak dari awal saja, kau menyelesaikanya? jadi kan tak perlu banyak korban jatuh" kata Siwon

"Inginya seperti itu, sayangnya Bosku, meinggal beberapa hari setelahnya dan, Bos pelacuran yang membunuh adikku terlalu kuat untuk di jebloskan di penjara jadi yah sangat lama "

"Hiks...hiks...Mianhe...aku membuat kalian kehilangan anggota kalian hiks... aku salah sangka"

"Ne...yang terjadi sudah terjadi, sekarang kau kembali lah ke duniamu, istirahatlah yang tenang" kata Siwon

"Ne...hiks...hiks... sebelumnya aku akan membalaskan dendamku yang sebenarnya setelah itu aku akan pergi hyung"

"Ne, selamat tinggal saeng, suatu saat kita akan bertemu kembali"

"Eng...titipkan salamku utntuk Mini bunny ku yah, aku akan selalu mencintainya" Kata Kyu

"Ne... bila aku bertemu aku akan menyampaikanya."

setelah itu sosok itu berbalik dan berjalan setelah beberapa langkah tubuhnya menghilang, dan tanpa mereka sadari hujan pun berhenti.

**Sebulan Kemudian.**

sejak kejadian itu, tidak terdengar lagi mitos payung hitam dan sosok tanpa kepala, hanya ada 2 kasus yang mengemparkan berita kematian seorang pesohor korea yang ternyata adalah bos di tempat pelacuran meninggal dunia dengan kepala pecah, serta kematian Sungmin karena kecelakaan, kematian sebenarnya di rahasiakan oleh para member super junior dan manager hyung.

The End

Author Curcol:

Hollaaaa Ri bawa chapt akhir dr ff ini mianhe kalo lama bner updatenya, karena harus curi - curi waktu hehe, dan mianhe kalo kurang puas dengan ending ceritanya, dan tidak puas dengan semuanya heheh panjang ato pendek?Molla ini memang tidak seperti yang ri bayangin, apa coba itu pesen kyu untuk sungmin hadeehhhh, setidaknya masih ada yg review dan menyuruh lanjut yah ri lanjut kalo gak ada yang minta lanjut juga gak akan di lanjut hehe gomawa ne semuanya.

mau balas review dulu dari:

Gyurievil: iyaaa mini meninggal, huhu tadinya mau wookie tp yang ketulis malah sungmin cingu

DesvianaDewi12: Sungmin matiii cingu

Yefah KyuminShippClouds: udh lanjut kok cingu gomawa ne dh review

Cho Rai Sa: kenapa yah sungmin? padahal di otak si wookie cingu biasalah error hehe,kejadian nya terjawab disini udh update ne cingu hehe gomawa dh review

Oh Younghun: kejawab nih cingu di sini heheh gomawa dh review

MinNy Ming: hehehe gak semua cingu baru death doll sama ini doang, heheh gomawa cingu

Shinka: udh terjawab cingu di sini heheh, gomawa dh review

Laurell queen park: bukan cingu ini udh aku lanjut, gomawa dh review

i putri: iya cingu laptopku kena virus dan dataku ilang semua, jadi yah begitu deh ngarang lagi dan hasilnya? tak memuaskan mianhe kalo tidak sesuai ne, gomawa ne dh review

Mohon Reviewmnya ne gomawa :)


End file.
